Luna in Wonderland
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: An unexpected abduction. A world only like that of "Alice in Wonderland." One girl on a quest to rescue a loved one. And only two weeks to do so. A story filled action, adventure, and charismatic, insane characters. Dare to enter Wonderland?
1. Follow the Rabbit

Luna in Wonderland

Pawprints In The Snow

Chapter One: Follow the Rabbit

"Hmm hmm hmmmm... " Luna hummed silently as she walked down the street, occasionally tripping over her own two feet. Which was not such an issue when you're Luna Lovegood. "Oh dear me," she whispered as she fell, catching herself with her hands, the sidewalk scraping them ever so slightly. "What a bother." She wiped her hands on her white apron, leaving thin read streaks down the front. "Oh darn," she said, not really phased at all. luna just continued on her way.

"Dad, I'm home!" She shouted, opening the front door of the small cottage. She got no response, and figured her father was off at work. It was a weekday, after all. She pondered all she could do, and settled with reading her book, _Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass_. That made a few hours pass by, and when she paused to check the time it was long due her father be home.

Worried for her guardian, she wandered harmlessly outside, shutting the door behind her. Luna glanced both ways down the cobblestone street, seeing no sign of her dad's signature white-blonde hair. Panic was settling in, and Luna began down the direction of her father's work- the headquarter's for _The Quibbler. _It was very dark out, much too for her to see well, so she pulled out her wand and conjured her Patronus for light.

The silver rabbit guided her down, illuminating everything in her path. "Curious," she mumbled, "... it's like Alice following the white rabbit." But, her Patronus did not lead her to some bushes an unusually large rabbit hole. Instead, it took her tothe hard wood front doors of headquarters. Luna tugged hard on the door, finding it locked and sealed shut for the night. "That's rather odd. Where could my dad be?"

Luna turned to her rabbit for answers, and was it her imagination or did the rabbit just wink at her? "Can... can you guide me to my father?" she questioned the floating animal, and it nodded in response. "Away we go then!" Luna cried, and the rabbit took off at breakneck speed, down winding roads and side-alleys.

And finally it came to the opening of the woods. No one in the village dared enter the woods, for it was rumored plenty of dark beasts dwelled there. "Don't be silly," Luna told her Patronus. "My father would never go in there on purpose." _Oh, maybe not on purpose, but by force he would! _The Patronus picked up on her feelings and nodded once more.

Slowly it progressed into the woods, leading her deeper and deeper in. They then came to a clearing, brightly sunlight even though it had to be somewhere around midnight. "Peculiar," she whispered, but in awe. She tugged gently at tree branches and gingerly rubbed the red rose flower petals. Luna was fascinated by the place. It seemed to glow with an internal light unlike anything she had seen before.

And then she heard her father's voice. "Luna!" he cried, the shouting coming from every direction.

Startled, Luna jumped and anxiously scanned the area. "Father! Where are you!"

"Down here!" He replied. Luna stared downwards, seeing no hole nor trap nor anything. Just luscious green grass.

"Down where?"

"Down here! In Wonderland!"

Luna froze in her tracks. That name was all to familiar. _Wonderland. _The name of the world Alice stumbled upon. Could her father really be there? No, of course it was all just a dream. "Stop fooling around," she accused. "Where are you?"

"I told you," Xenophelius shouted, his voice growing week and hoarse. "I'm in a strange place called Wonderland. In a castle." Could it be? The Castle of Hearts?

"I... I'm coming Father!"

She could hear her dad sigh in relief as though he were right next to her. It was unnerving that his voice was so close, yet so far. "Great Godric... thank you Luna. Now hurry, before-"

He was abruptly cut off, and Luna heard many gagging and choking sounds. They filled her ears and tears sprang to her eyes. "Dad? Dad! Dad!" She fell to her knees, weakness spreading through her body. Her blue dress flowed out around her, tears leaving dark stains where they landed on the soft cotton. Her Patronus glided down and sat next to her, gazing at her with big white eyes.

"Can you take me there? To Wonderland?" She demanded more than asked. She had already once lost a parent, no need for her to loose the other. The rabbit nodded once more, and blinked. Luna started crying again, tears of fear and relief mingling together. She wiped them away, putting on a brave face.

Fists clenched at her sides she focused her attention on the rabbit. "Let's go," she pronounced, determination ringing from each word.

* * *

><p>"My Queen, the girl-"<p>

"What about the girl?" The Queen rudely interrupted the knight.

"The girl. She has taken the bait. You were right, the capture of her father was enough incentive to get her to come down here."

A wicked grin spread across the face of the Queen. A crazed mein radiated from her, and the knight shrank back a tad. "Excellent. Looks like the pawn has moved into place."

"Ye-yes your Majesty."

Success flooding her viens, the Queen turned her attention to her prisoner, the one and only Xenophilius Lovegood. "The plan has worked, Xeno. You're daughter has fallen right into my trap." Xeno began to tremble, fussing about the loss of her daughter. He would have made a snarky remark to the Queen, but that came to no avail thanks to the gag over his mouth.

"Excuse me, you're Majesty," the knight dared to interrupt. The Queen sneered at the inselent fool. "But now what do we do now?"

She relaxed in her throne, gazing out over her knights, bishops and rooks. "And now, we wait."


	2. Enter Wonderland

Luna in Wonderland

Pawprints In The Snow

Chapter Two: Enter Wonderland

Luna's Patronus disappeared into the bushes. C, she moved forward, and parted the magic bushes, leaves a vivd green unnatural to this part of the woods. They revealed a rather large chasm, and Luna guessed this is where her father's desprate voice had called from. She also assumed this was where her Patronus had gone.

She backed up slowly, not prepared to take the plunge down into a dark hole in the ground. The rabbit's head poked up just over the rim, beckoning Luna forward. She sighed, seeing no other way around it. Instead of jumping, she went and sat on the edge, and gingerly slid herself down into the hole.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, twirling as she fell down the deep gorge. After so long, she became used to the sensation, and just let herself go. When the ground came into sight is when the panic onc again rose and her heart lept to her throat. She couldn't cry out, so she embraced for impact. _I'm going to die before I get the chance to live! _She thought. But she never hit the ground.

On the contrary, she landed gently as though she had just stepped off a ledge. "Curious," she muttered to herself. She stood, and began brushing herself off. Mentally, she berated herself for leaving those thin blood stains on her brand new apron.

Attention now leaving her clothes, it turned to her peculiar surroundings. It was a large corridor, much like that of one in Hogwarts, just much bigger. The ceilings were high and the chandelier hung very low, nearly sweeping the ground itself.

And over on the far right, there was a door. Just one door there was in the entire place. "That must be where I need to go," she told herself. Luna did just that, stopping at the door that was much to small for even a dog to fit through. "This needs to be bigger," so she whipped out her wand, saying a charm that enlarged the door to fit her size. She then tried the handle, finding it very much locked.

With a flick of her wand, she recieted the spell to unlock the door. However, the door didn't budge. If anything it became even _more _locked. "Now that's odd. I bet it's those pesky nargles again."

But without the slightest of clue to get her through that door she couldn't do anything. Luna surveyed the room once more, discovering a table she hadn't seen the first time. "How did that get there?" The answer was obvious to her at once. _Magic. _"Oh, wait, I remember. I was supposed to eat the cakes that make me grow, then drink the liquid in the vile that makes me shrink, forgetting the key up on the table."

Luna having outsmarted that simply plucked the key from the table. But the vile caught her eye. It was not adorned in a label stating "Drink me." Instead, it had a tag that said, "Do not drink me."

"How odd," Luna said, drinking the substance anyway. She didn't diminish in size, nor did she grow taller. Shrugging it off, she slipped the vile into her apron pocket and unlocked the door.

Once through it, she took in the baffling and dumbfounding sight that was Wonderland. T'was much more gorgeous and magnificent than she could ever have pictured. It was like a large garden world, filled with abnormal bugs and birds with one-too-many sets of wings. "I wonder if they are familiar with nargles here," she went to tell her Patronus, but found that it had vanished into thin air. Not that Luna minded at all. She was used to the loneliness.

Just like before, she hummed as she went about her business. However, she tripped and stumbled more often here. Luna was not accustomed to the uneven terrain of this mystifying world, and it brought her to her knees often. "Curses," she pouted, as she ripped her black and white striped stockings. They were her favourite pair, and now they had holes in the knees, and her knees were bleeding slightly at that.

After what felt like hours of following this path, she perched herself on a rock, inhaling deep breaths. She looked down the path she came and groaned. "It seems as though I've only walked a few meters but I've been walking since I got here!"

Luna heard a chuckling sound from the bushes. She brought her legs up to her chest, pulling down her dress and calling, "Who goes there?" but instead of replying, the bone-chilling laughter grew closer. "I'm warning you... "

"You're hollow threats mean nothing to me," The voice was eerily familiar. It was a male's voice, Luna could just tell. "Now show youself, worker of the Black Queen!" The man charged out of the bushes to her right, and Luna squeaked annd buried her head in her knees.

"You most definitely do not work for the Black Queen. By what means are you here?" Luna turned her head, gazing at thhe man. He brandished a sword, sliver and the handle incrusted with rubies. Clad in deep red armor patterend with hearts he was. He intook breath suddenly, making Luna jump and fall hard off her rock.

"Ouch!" She landed roughly on her side, the dirt and mud staining the blue of her dress. Her left arm was now covered in small scrapes and scratches, blood just starting to bead. "Look at what you did. You should be ashamed," she scolded her attacker, though he never officially assualted her. Luna stood, dusting herself off as best as possible. She rubbed the back of her hand across her face, looking the guard in the face.

He had lifted his facemask, showing a pair of emerald green eyes Luna recognized in an instant. "Harry?" Luna stood closer, trying to peer into the man's-teenager's- face. "Is that you?"

He pushed her away with the flat of his blade. "That's not my name, fair Maiden. I am Sir Harold, Knight of Hearts." Luna nodded.

"Can I call you Harry?"

The Knight looked taken aback. "No one shall ever call a knight anything but his royal name."

Luna gave a low bow of her head. "Alright, Sir Harold." Her hand slid into her apron pocket, finding that the small container missing. Her eyes darted instantly to the ground, where she found it reflecting light from underneath red rose bushes. She plucked it up off the ground, studying the contents. _I swear I drank it all. So why is there a small bit at the bottom?_

"Woah there, what may that be?" The knight inquired, tucking the sword back into its scabbard.

"I don't know, really. It read 'Do not drink me' instead of 'Drink me' but Alice always drank everything, so even though it had the opposite thing written on it, I drank it."

Harold stuck out his armor-covered arm. "May I see it?"

"But of course," Luna obediently handed Harold the small clear vile. It was topped with a red heart-shaped cork. Harold's eyes only grew wider as he continued to perpetually turn it in his hands.

"You, you drank the entire contents of this?"

Luna nodded in response. "But of course. I said earlier, Alice drank and ate everything-"

"Alice? You speak of Alice?"

Luna gave a curt nod. "Yes. What about her?"

"How do you know of the brave one, Alice?"

Luna shrugged. "I read about her. In a children's book." Harold pulled at imaginary stubble on his chin. He turned, motioning for Luna to follow him. Luna eagerly joined, happy to see a familiar face even if it wasn't a familiar personality.

* * *

><p>They toddled along, Harold guiding her in a seemingly random pattern. She couldn't keep track of all the routes. <em>Right, left, left, left, left, wait, that's a circle but we're in a totally different area, left again, right right, left left, right, left, circular pattern was that a right, or did we take another left? I'm so dizzy I can't tell! <em>

"Sir Harold, may I ask where we're going?" He glanced over his shoulder at her, then forward.

"We are heading off to see her Majesty. She will know what to make of you."

"What to make of me?" Luna pointed at herself, knowing Harold couldn't see her do it.

"Exactly," he said, leaving it at that. Luna pondered the cryptic response. What was there to make of her? She was a 16-year-old girl who was on summer break. She was a witch. Nothing much else to consider.

The duo continued on in silence, Luna tailing Harold. Harold moved fast for a man dressed in metal. She was postivie it had to weigh at least 30 pounds but he still kept a good 10 paces ahead of her. More than once she wanted to ask him to slow down, but she bit her tongue and dealt with it.

She began to study her surroundings, now that they were on a pretty straightforward path. Luna was so caught up in the divine shrubbery and exquiste gardening that she didn't notice Harold stop and she ran smack into him.

"Ow!" she hissed, rubbing her left arm, for it had taken most of the impact. "Why did you stop?"

"Shh!" Harold moved ahead slowly, leaving Luna standing by herself. He turned back, egging her to move as well. She did, soflty and even just like the knight, and then found out why they were going at such a slow pace.

"What is that thing?" she whispered, bewildered by the best that lay asleep before them. It was large, his body covered in striped fur. It had a wolfish head and fangs tipping just over his bottom lip. Its hind legs were like a birds while the front legs were more reptilian in feature. Luna crickled her nose at the smell coming from the great brute. It was a cross between some really rotten eggs and a few thousand dungbombs.

"That, my fair maiden, is a Stinkerfilliwet."

"A Stinker Fillywat?"

Harold vigorusly shook his head. "A Stinkerfilliwet. A terrifying creature now, a totally monstrocity when awake."

"Sounds like Stinker Fillywat to me... " she mumbled, then said in a louder decible, "Good thing it's asleep, then."

"Yes indeed. It's a blessing. It's said that if you come across one awake, you'll have bad luck for the rest of your life."

Luna stared right at Harold, who was concentrated on the Stinkerfilliwet. "Have you ever seen one awake?"

Harold let out low laughter, carefully inching forward away from the beasts territory. "Are you kidding, lass? These things are extremely rare to see. This is the first time I've ever encountered one."

"Oh. Okay." Luna continued ahead, moving at a painfully slow rate. It quickened her heart's pace to know that if the Stinkerfilliwet awoke she would be its breakfast.

Once they were safely out of the way of the Stinkerfilliwet, Harold picked his pace up once again. Luna sped up to a quick jog, trying to stay next to the boy in red. "So, how much farther is it till your Majesty's castle?"

Harold checked his left hand as if checking a watch. "Not much farther. Oh, and wacth you're step in this area. The vines like to take casualities."

"What's a casuality?" Luna glanced around really quick. She didn't see any vines, just tall hedges that literally were radiating a cool mist. Luna shudered a tad, the chill settling in her bones.

Harold stopped and began to explain, seeming to be uneffected by the cold. "It means they take people by force. You never see those people again."

"Really?"

"Really, I had a friend who-"

"Harold?"

"Yes, Maiden?"

Luna pointed to his shoulder. "There. On your shoulder. There's a... "

"There's a what? Spit it out."

"A vine."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harold looked down at his right shoulder. "There is no- AHHH!" Luna covered her ears. For such a manly guy he had a really high shriek. "Get it off me!" And then more started to come and try and take him. He tried to pry them off, but the appendages were too strong.

Luna thought for one measely second. Pulled out her wand, and took aim at the savage plants. "_Reducto!_" She cried, and the vines relinquished their killer grip on Harold. He dropped to his knees, gasping and rubbing his neck where one vine had latched on fast.

"How... Did... You... Do that?" He gasped, inhaling deep breaths.

"Do what?" Luna asked, plopping down next to him and rubbing his back.

"Get them off me... " He wheezed.

"Oh that? With magic."

Harold stared hard at her. "Magic?"

"Yes, why?"

"Interesting... " he said, standing and continuing forward, never answering Luna's question. The two took a few more turns before they finally came upon the entrance to the castle.

"We're here," Harold grinned, arm raised in the direction of the impossibley tall wrought iron gates that contained the fascinating Castle of Hearts.


	3. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

Luna in Wonderland

Pawprints In The Snow

Chapter Three: Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

"Welcome, to the ever grand Castle of Hearts!" Harold said, extending his arms out in a sweeping motion, pushing her eyes to take in the entire sight.

The castle was simply beautiful. The exterior was extravagent, the cream of the walls sparkling brilliantly in the mid-afternoon sunlight. All of the windows in the castle were made to be shaped like hearts, and glass stained with art of many Knights filled the space. Red rose hedges encircled the entire dwelling, and came up in the front and making a heart around the door. The door itself was a large pink heart, shiny and it appeared brand-new. Luna knew this was where she would find the Queen-was there ever really any doubt?-but one thing kept them from gaining admittence.

The gates.

They covered the great heart door top to bottom, made of pure gold Harold claimed. Luna didn't doubt it, either. She went up to the gates, giving an experimental pull on the golden-guilded handle.

"Not so fast there, missy," a boy said, stepping out of the shadows of the rose bushes. "You can't enter in here without clearance." Luna stood her ground defiantly. This red-haird, good-for-nothing oaf of a boy was not going to stand in her way of saving her father.

"Just try and stop me," she mocked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Pffft," the ginger laughed, clucthing his side and holding onto his newsie-styled hat. "I simply can't be believing you, miss. For ya see, you talk in a far off sense like you're not quite here. You're hollow threats are uneffective against me."

Luna yanked her wand out of her stocking, and aimed it right for the guard. "I'd bet on the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw that I could take the likes of you."

He held up his hands in surrender, sputtering, "Maybe you could take me. But you can't take two of me."

She withdrew her arm, cocking her head to the side and began to ponder this. "But there is just no way that you can copy yourself."

"That's were you're wrong." said a voice from behind her. Luna whirled around to find the guy standing behind her.

"Haha real funny, how you can move fast like that."

"No really, there's two of me," said a voice slightly deeper than the other from behind her. That's when she realized that he- no they were right. They were twins!

"Hmpf," Luna grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Harold stepped up beside, after having hid in the background the entire time.

"We have clearance," he stood tall and proud, as if the armour of his knightly-hood was enough to gain them entrance to the castle.

The twins glanced him, then simultanesouly spouted, "Nah, you could be forging the look."

Harold threw his arms out in an exasperated motion. "Dum, Dee, it's me! You just gotta let us through!"

One quick eye-to-eye meeting, and Dum-or was he Dee-said, "Me who?"

"Me is Harold Potter. The Chosen One hand picked by Milady Andromeda herself."

Dee-or was it Dum-laughed, saying, "Nah, we know what the Chosen Knight looks like. And you're definitely not him."

"And why not?" Harold demanded, and Luna was worried he WASN'T the person he said he was after all.

Dum-it could have been Dee-gawked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're walking with a cute girl! Of course it's not Harold!" Harold's face grew a deep red, to match his armor. Dee and Dum once again broke out into discorded laughter, while Harold and Luna remained anamused.

"I'll have you know I'd sooner walk with Harold then I would either of you." They shut up in an instant, giving her the fakest puppy-dog eyes she'd ever seen.

"But please miss, Tweedle Dee and me here meant no harm. We were just fooling around. We weren't really going to use our axes on you," Luna let out a low breath. That was what she had been worries about-the large silver axes they were weilding around carelessly.

"But... " Tweedle Dee broke in. "We can only allow Harold clearance."

"What!" Luna cried, exasperated by their beat-around-the-bush method. "You can't be serious-"

"Oh no," Dum said. "We would never claim to be Sirius."

"Then how can anyone possibly believe you?"

Dum started at Dee, and in turn Dee gawked at Harold, and Harold gave Luna an incredulious look. "They can't claim to be Sirius because it's identity theft!"

"What?" Luna shrieked again. How could that possibly be identity theft? "How?"

Harold leaned in close. "The Mad Hatter has spies all over the place. As the leader of the Mafia he's gotta have them. His real name's Sirius Black. Ruthless man, that Black."

"Oh," Luna said, bobbing her head in recognation. _Sirius _not _serious_.

"Yes. He's a right lunatic, too. Him and that March Hair, always about causing trouble. And their friend, what ever his name was. He died. Him and 'is wife. Left behind their child, they did."

"Yes, yes, now let us through!"

"Alright alright," Dum said irritably, upset that his brother's tale had ended so soon.

Harold sighed. "Sorry about them. Bloody idiots, they are." Luna nodded, half listening. The castle was gorgeous. "Oh, there's a moat," Luna noted, after enarly falling into it. Dee and Dum snickered from behind them.

"Why of course. What castle doesn't have a moat?" He shook his head, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

As they entered, the first thing Luna noticed was the frogs. Frogs everywhere. Dressed in little red petticoats and standing in the halls. "How peculiar," she murmured.

The floors were marbled, and the rugs red velvet. On the ceiling hung flowers pots, and it seemed as if the flowers inside were whispering to one another. And sure enough, when Luna listened hard enough, she could catch the quiet musings of the flowers.

Harold marched on, Luna followed behind. Finally, they came to the clearlty marked Throne Room.

"Remember, when you enter, bow low to the ground. Don't make her angry, don't move until she says, and, most importantly, do NOT anger her under any circumstances. Got it?" The words flew by in a rush, and Luna hadn't quite got it all.

"Could you repeat-" Luna's dazed voice was caught off by a rough shove by Harold, and the doors to the Throne Room broke open.


	4. Escape the Castle

Luna in Wonderland

LittleScottieGal

Chapter Four: Escape the Castle

Luna tumbled into the large red doors, flipping herself into the Throne Room. She landed roughly on her bottom, and was just a bit dazed by all the sudden movements.

"My Queen," Harold entered smoothly, a graceful mein about him as he aproched the queen. Luna hmpfed and stood, dusting off her apron and dress. "I have come upon this lady, you highness. She speaks in a wayward manner, and she has not yet disclosed her name."

"I would, but you see you haven't asked-"

"SILENCE!" the queen bellowed, and Luna shrank back abit, as did all the frogs standing wait around the room. "You will speak when spoken to young lady," Luna gave a curt nod, not that the queen picked up on her displeasure. "But I don't see why, Sir Harold, you have brought this disgrace of a girl to my castle."

"I am not a dis-"

"SILENCE!" Again the queens harsh voice echoed through the room. Luna clenched her fists. This woman made Luna want to vomit. She was beautiful, pale skin, long wavy auburn hair, very thin, but she was obnoxious in the worst ways. Her golden crown was focused around a ruby. A man with brownish hair and bunny ears stood at her side.

"You see, your majesty, she carries a small vile." At the mention of this, Harold held his hand out in front of Luna. Reluctantly, she handed him the pink glass, and in turn Harold gave it to the queen.

"Peculiar... " she mumbled. "She may not leave this realm until she has refilled the bottle." Luna remained quite, even though many questions darted through her mind. "She most likely drank it, and now she may not leave before it's filled. The more persons she interacts with, the more the bottle will fill."

"But your highness, I think she may be a second Alice."

"What?" The red queen wearing a face of surprise and shock. "This can't be!"

Harold bowed his head. "But look at the Grand Tapestry, your majesty," the queen stood from her thrown, her dress of pleated hearts falling around her in a carefully crafted train. She squinted off in the distance, at a rug that hung high above the door to the room.

On it, was the picture of a girl with silver-blonde hair. She was adorned in prisint white armor snd their was a burning fire in her wide blue eyes. She carried a scepter of gold tipped with three different stones.

The queen darted her eyes back and forth between the illustration and the girl. "It cannot be her!"

Harold firmly disagreed. They bantered between each other, Luna growing restless which each disagreeing remark.

"You know, I don't know who that girl is in the picture, but it's not me. She appears to be brave and strong, as such a trait of a Gryffindor. I like to stay behind the lines. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my father."

"Where is your father?" Harold asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I-I've come to find him." Luna blushed and intently watched the brown and tan tile checkered floor. The queen scoffed and Luna's cheeks burned more.

"Doesn't even know where to start. Such a shame. You see, she isn't the girl portrayed. This girl is weak. She could never be an Alice." She actually _did _no where to start, but she was certain the Queen wouldn't let her freely roam the castle.

"You're right," Luna snapped, never once lifting her head." I couldn't be an Alice because I'm not an Alice!"

"You dare to speak to me that way! And out of turn, at that!"

This tipped Luna over th edge. Her newfound bravey gave her strength. "You didn't seem to mind it earlier when I was making fun of myself!"

Her highness tucked her arms by her sides and clenched her fists, face growing red rapidly. The man with the rabbit ears, tan pants, and red over coat stepped forward. "Andromeda, Just calm down... " he soothed.

"Ted White don't you dare to to console me!" she schreeched, and the rabbit simply bowed his head and backed off. "And you," she pointed an accusing finger at Luna. "You had better stop if you know what's best for you."

Luna shrugged, adrenaline pulshing through her veins. "I'm sorry. I'll just be leaving then." She turned, skirt swishing out behind her.

"You stop, now!" Andromeda yelled. Luna continued forward, and she could hear Harold's metal shoes clanking against the floor.

"Please, miss, you must stop... "

"I won't." Luna said defiantly. And then, loud enough for the queen to hear, she spoke, "And that Queen had better learn herself some manners. The way she treats people is just downright awful."

At the mention of this, Andromeda let out a high-pitched squeaking sound, all the while shouting, "That is it! I've had enough! Off with her head!" At this, all the frogs sprang forward.

Luna spun on her heel and sprinted towards the door, but the room seemed to stretch like taffy and the frogs were too fast. They all glomped Luna, burrying her in a mess of slippery, slimy green skin and red overcoats.

"You majesty, I-"

"Silence Harold. Ted, take her to the holding cells. Now." Ted the Rabbit sprang forward, grabbing Luna by her underarms and dragging her out of the Throne Room.

"I could walk, you know." Luna pointed out after having hit so many stairs with her legs. Her legs were bruised badly. She coud feel it. "It'd be easier on you and me."

"Fair enough, but I must have hold of your arm," the out-of-breath bunny-man wheezed. Luna obliged, anything besides the stairs.

"In here," the rabbit-man shooed, waving his hand into a cell. Luna gave a little curtsey and ducked uner the small door frame. Ted shut the iron door behind her.

"A Heart officer will be here promptly at three to escort you to your beheading." Luna nodded, and rested her head in her laugh. As soon as his heavy footfaults could no longer be heard, Luna whipped out her wand and began to work on the lock.

She cast spell after spell, and nothing seemed to want to break the lock. "I'll just have to wait for a Heart Officer to come and escort me, I guess."

Henceforth, Luna sat in silence, in the dark room, waiting. The checkered hallways perpetually staying empty. It seemed no one was going to come and let her out. Boredom set in easily, and she began to get restless.

"Hello!" She'd shout, her cries echoing long into the corridor. "Is anybody there!" No one answered her calls, and frustrated she slouched against the corner.

It was darkening in the hallways by the time her escort came to relieve her. "Fancy meeting you here," came the unmistakable voice of Tweedle Dum.

"Yah, we're here to bust you out!" Tweedle Dee nearly sang.

"Bust me out? I thought you were to take me to my beheading."

"Naw, we couldn't let such a fair maiden die like that. We're takin' you to our boss." Dee talked while Dum worked the lock.

"But she _wants _to behead me. I'll be doomed anyways." Luna sighed. There was no escaoing it.

"Haha, the Queen, our real boss?"

"You've got another thing coming lass if you think the Queen's out leader."

"Yah, Didn't we tell you that the 'Atter 'as loads of spies?" Dee and Dum were switching lines, baffling Luna ever so.

"Well, we be sayin' in high hopes that you figured out that we were his spies in this quadrant."

"You're spies? Of the Hatter? And what's this about Quadrants?"

"Never you mind," Dee replied, opening the door.

Dum stretched out his arm. "We'll explain it all later, miss."

"Uhm... Okay," Luna gingerly took his arm, as he helped her out of the cell.

Dee began speaking as the moved in unison. "Now, the tricky part is getting out."

"But I can't leave."

"What?"

Luna sighed. "My father's being held here. Please, we've got to look for him."

"Miss, I'm afraid we have no time. We must go."

"We can't," Luna said, turning around and going the opposite direction.

"It's too risky!"

"I don't care. I came to get him and I will!"

"Look, miss, if we promise to come back, will you leave with us?

"Yes, leave with us," Dum echoed.

"Well I-"

_Riiiiiiiiiibit! _

Silence followed. All of them atuned their attention to the end of the hall. Their stood one measely frog, who had just let out a croak.

"Run, he's signaled the alarm!"

"C'mon, miss!" Dee latched onto Luna's hand and soon they were flying down the corridors. It seemed that frogs were just leaking out of the walls. They swarmed the trio, but Dum and Dee were prepared. They swung their silver axes, falling frogs left and right.

But more came. A mariad of green toads, bunching up and sealing the exits.

"Dum, I don't think we'll be spies 'ere, anymore."

"I get that, Dee," said the other, and the ran.

One frog manage to escape their weak barricade and latch onto Luna's arm.

"EEEEH!" She squealed, whipping her wand out and blasting it away in a flurry. Dum and Dee gave her approving nods. So Luna kept at it, firing spell after charm after jinx at the frogs, rendering them useless.

There were guards hoevering by the large palace doors. They charged, determined to stop the three from escape. Luna cringed, eyes shut tight, not wanting to watch as they were overrun by guards. She felt a sharp tug downward, and all of a sudden they were outside, surrounded by rose hedges.

"How-"

"We ducked underneath them." Dum smiled happily, firey red hair flopping around. Dee girnned too, but not as cheesy a grin.

"So now what do we do?" Luna queried. She was devasted. They hadn't got to search the castle for her father. What were they supposed to do?

"We go to see the Mad Hatter, that's what."


	5. The Mad Hatter

Luna in Wonderland

Pawprints in the Snow

Chapter Five: The Mad Hatter

_Snap! Snap, snap snap!_ Twigs broke under the footfalls of Luna, Dee and Dum. Luna wiped the back of her hand across her head, tired from the day's events. Surely, it should already be night? She was exhausted and could go for a nice nap.

"Why hasn't night fallen yet?" She asked Dum, pushing back a leafy branch and ducking under it.

Both the boys turned to look up at her, though they continued going forward as if they had learned the path ages ago. "Here, night and day are completely random. There's no set time for day or night. Today's day is just really long, even for us."

Luna nodded. Because that made so much sense. "Well, when shall we be arriving at the Hatter's? I'm dreadfully tired and these bugs are starting to bite," As she spoke, she felt a prick on her arm. She attempted to swat it away, but you can't hit what's not there. Luna stared off into the brush beside her.

There were eyes looking start at her. Emerald ones, she was sure.

"Dee, Dum!" She shouted, pointing. Quickly the two boys, wielding their axes for the ready, rushed over, but saw nothing. They shrugged it off and kept walking, leaving Luna deeply afraid.

"Don't worry, miss," One spoke, and the other finished. "We're almost there. It's just up ahead."

As they spoke their feet hit a cement walkway, and Luna breathed a sigh of relief. Their surroundings had totally changed. There were six-foot tall hedges leading their way to the Hatters. When they finally came to the other side, Luna gasped.

She hadn't expect the Hatter's to be a mansion.

A gorgeous mansion it was, too. It was completely white, with black and gold trimmings. Out front there was a wonderful fountain of an angel holding a pot, the water cascading out of it. Short bushes lined around it, and there were golden gates surrounding the entire area.

"You guys live in a truly wonderful place; for the Mafia." Dee and Dum nodded their heads, taking Luna by her hand and guiding her into the foyer of the mansion.

Once again, she could not believe the marbled floors, high ceilings, and crystal chandeliers.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Dee said from her left. Luna smiled and looked at him.

"Very,"

"Dee! Dum! I see you have brought Remus and me a guest!" A disembodied voice called. Dee and Dum smiled upwards, and Luna titled her head.

Standing on the landing above them was a man. He wore a pristine white waistcoat with a red rose pinned to his breast. He wore tight black pants and formal dress shoes with it, and he wore a black top hat with a red ribbon going around it. Stuck in the ribbon was a piece of paper, though Luna couldn't see what it said.

"Yes sir!" The boys called in unison. The man began descending the steps which curved around the perimeter of the two. The trio turned to face the bottom step and Luna realized who it was.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself. He chuckled waving his hand.

"Yes, that's my technical name. I mostly go by 'Hatter', or 'sir' to these trouble makers, but you may call me Sirius." He stepped forward, taking Luna's right hand kissing the make of it gently. She blushed.

"We told you 'is name was Sirius," Dee told her, annoyed. "Why'd you 'aft to go and say it like that?"

Luna shrugged. "Makes for a better story,"

Dee's eyes turned to slits. "Touche,"

"Please, won't you join us for tea?" He asked, and without an answer spun around, guiding her by the hand, and taking her up the stairs. His long hair came to just past his shoulders, and was as straight as ever. 10/6. That's what the paper said, Luna noted.

As they neared the top, Sirius called, "Remus! We have ourselves a visitor!"

"Wonderful!" She heard a familiar warm voice call, and she smiled.

Sirius took her into the only room at the top of these stairs; the tea room. In the center of the room there was a large mahogany table, decorated with plenty of stuff for tea; tea pots and sugar pots, honey containers and plenty of tea cups.

At the right to the head of the table, she saw a man with tawny-coloured locks and rabbit ears sitting, sipping a cup of tea. He saw them and waved, Sirius still holding her hand.

Sirius sat her at the left of the head, and going over and giving Remus a quick kiss. Blushing, Luna stared into her lap, but she was happy. At least the two had gotten together in one universe.

"Please, miss, look up. It's dreadfully rude to peer into your lap when you've been invited to a tea," Sirius scolded, with a kidding grin.

"R-right, I'm sorry," She said, taking her tea-cup, already filled to the brim with tea, and sipping it slightly.

Sirius watched her intently, as Remus smiled goofily, one of his ears flopping over. From what Luna could see, he was wearing a tweed coat with a tattered, faded dark red cloak and scarf combo over it.

"I head an Outsider had stumbled down the hole. But I had heard he was a male. Not a pretty young girl like yourself," He smiled, resting his chin in his white-gloved hands.

Pedophile comment unheard, Luna stopped sipping her tea. "That's my father! You see, he went missing, and my Patronous led me here,"

Sirius chuckled. "If he went missing, how do you know he's in Wonderland?"

"My Patronous led me here, I asked it to show me my dad."

"Your Patronous?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes. A Patronous is a charm to keep Dementors away."

"Pardon me, but what is a Dementor, did you say?"

"They're large, black cloaked fiends that feed on happiness and joy, and leaving nothing but despair."

"Ah," Sirius blinked at her, and leaned toward Remus, whispering loudly enough for Luna to hear, "And they call _me_ mad,"

Luna stood, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "I am not mad, you daft man. I can prove a Patronous exists."

Sirius waved his hand. "Then by all means, do,"

Luna walked away from the table, producing her wand from her stocking. She pointed it at the opposite wall, hearing snickers from Sirius and knowing that Remus was spectating with interest.

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled, and a jet of hot white light shot of her wand. Coils of the light twisted together, forming a rabbit of the same colour. Luna concentrated to keep the rabbit in existence, but soon gave up for it was eating away at her already depleting energy.

She sat down, near exhaustion.

"That was spectacular!" Remus clapped, and Luna beamed at him.

"I guess I still am the mad one…" Sirius mumbled, turning to smile at Luna.

"So you know sorcery?" Remus inquired, taking a sip of tea.

She nodded. "If that's what you call it hear. Where I'm from, we simply call it magic. A Patronous is an advanced form of it."

Remus nodded. "So anyone can learn sorcery?"

"No, it doesn't like that. You're either born with the magical gene or you're not. Us magic folk try and keep ourselves hidden from the Muggles – non-magic people," Luna explained for the confused men. "We want them as ignorant to the existence of Muggles as possible."

"Fascinating, really fascinating!" Remus applauded.

Sirius hmpfed. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Then what is your name?"

Luna smiled, happy someone had finally asked her rather than assuming she was Alice.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

A/N:

So, update is here! Omfg you guys I'm so sorry I didn't update. D: I just…. Got out of the Harry Potter fandom. It started to bore me, and so did writing. V.v I drew a lot in that time though! :D

So, here is the Hatter's chapter, and as of right now she's still in one place for more than a chapter! O: This was pretty big for plot… *winks* but you just don't know what. (OR do you? o_o) Anyways, I feel really bad. V.v But I'm going to try and keep decently updating on this, but I have too other stories I'm working on, and it's mostly my Yu-Gi-Oh GX one not my other HP one… Shocker.

So please bear with me. I promise you though, I shall finish this story no matter what! :v


End file.
